Asylum
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: All locked up patient from an an asylum manage to escape and one hopes to expose the evil behind the asylum.  Accepting Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Chibi: Please forgive me, but I had to do this I'm still working on a few other chapters But I just had to do this sing I finally written the song for my vocaloid Oc Kyo Kurone oh but I'm also accepting Oc's for this :P just make it something like this.

Name:  
>Age:<br>Character Item (Max 2) [optional]:  
>Appearance:<br>Bio:  
>Level of Asylum(with Lvl 1 being one with slight comfort to lvl 5 being shackled and blindfolded):<br>Reason for being in Asylum:

And please no relations to the WELL-KNOWN Vocaloids (the lesser known ones go ahead) you can however say they had a crush on said character or knew the character at a certain point. Sorry if it sounds like a lot but I just worry that people will do that sort of thing anyways let's continue yes?

Also we own naught one thing in this story but the Oc's introduced in this Chapter

X~X~X the Escape X~X~X

Hidden somewhere on an island in the middle of an ocean lies the Vivamus Iaculis Asylum where the most vile lunatics, crazies and insane are kept then asylum itself is pretty crazy some patients who are able to check out at some point have room with at least some comfort, while the most vile and those that will most certainly have no chance of checking out are locked at the lowest level of the Asylum. Bound by shackles, blindfolded with breathing as a luxury to those unfortunate enough to land there nobody has escaped the asylum alive.

"There's going to be an earthquake soon" Meiko said holding a clipboard as she was talking to a man with long brown hair held up in a ponytail.

"Thank you Nurse Meiko, I'll go tell Nurse Salt to reinforce the cells" the man said

"Yes Dr. Pepper now then I am here to tell you that two patients have been moved to level 5, Taito Shion and Neru Akita." Meiko said nonchalantly

"Hmm thank you for the notification with so many patient it's hard to keep track." Dr Pepper sighed and walked down the same dark hall that always appear to be behind him.

Meiko sighed as she opened a large steel door with a rusting iron key "Back to the 'inferno'" she commented Meiko was the warden (so to speak) of level 5 asylum where the kept the most vile.

Luka ran level 4 which allowed little light into the cells and the patients still were shackled but only to their owns arm as to not disturb others.

Big Al ran level 3 where people were not bound by shackles or anything but rather on confined to their rooms meals were brought to them and such.

Miriam ran level 2 which actually was not bad it was like a hospital in level two lighthearted and fun

The Mysterious Nurse Salt ran level 1 which nobody really knew about other than patient either checked out or got killed there.

Meiko walked down the large stairwell down to where Cell carved into the wall were everyone shackles to either a wall or ceiling

"Oh looks like Ms. Meiko is back huh" A black haired teen said Meiko glared at him, the black haired boy smiled

"Of course you would be the only one to know who appeared Kurone" Meiko said nonchalantly and writing stuff on her clipboard, then suddenly the ground start shaking violently "W-What I thought the earthquake was next week. Then the shackles started to loosen and broken off and then the cells started to break off as soon as enough did everybody started running to the still open door. Meiko hurried to try to close it but dropped the key and being hit in the head.

Sirens sounded and Dr. Pepper's voice rang over the crackly speakers "attention all staff prevent all patients from escaping the Asylum take to any measure you like just keep them alive." The speakers then clicked off and Meiko quickly ran up to try and stop any patients she saw running amok. The speaker then turned on again.

"The patients have escaped of the asylum all personnel are to "lock and load" to stop them do not kill any but merely stop the," came the still-calm voice of the Doctor

Outside the Asylum~

"Finally out of that hell" Kurone panted looking back at it he desperately looked around for any signed off anyone he knew until he heard a "Brother!" he turned to see his younger brother, Katsumi running up to him followed by a girl with two longer ringlets on one side of her head

"Izumi, Katsu you two made it" Kurone said and hugged them the reunion was cut short by a shot between then that grazed Izumi's cheek all three turned to see Meiko in a skin-tight top that showed her midriff and a some tight fitting pants that had some pockets that must of held bullets.

"Comes with ease Kurone sibling and I won't hurt you" She said the three we petrified the Kyo saw something kicked it up with his foot and slapped it at Meiko who got hit in the eye by it she yelled a sharp "ow" and looked again the three were heading towards the shore where a few boats were from the people who had brought food over. The siblings quickly climbed on they looked back and saw that the others were well occupied with capturing patients.

The three start the boat and took off quickly, the saw bullets fly hitting some patients and some others escaping by the same method, one any kind of boat at the docks, Kurone saw to the side a motor boat with a dark-skinned girl and an unconscious one on it.

"Ah so you made it Shirone?" Kurone asked

"What's it to ya Kyo? Did you really think that the princess would let her-self be caught by some second rate hacks?" Haruki said as if offended holding the girl

"Of course not, but the fact you actually managed to find Akira as well." Kyo said staring at the sleeping girl.

"Just cuz she's outcold doesn't me she can't escape." Haruki said starting to turn the boat "I'll meet you later if we clump to gether it'll be easier to find us."

Kyo nodded "Don't get yourself killed, princess!" Kyo shouted and saw that other that wer heading in other directions, he saw a pair of twin heading north-east and a Blue-haired man and teal hair girl heading west. They were really luck today was Stock day where everyone was brought stuff clothes, food etc.

Suddenly some shots were heard and missiles fired everyone on board looked back.

A couple of metres behind them was a large black=steel ship that was armed to the teeth and even had spikes on the border of the guard rail, it fired and a cannonball came out of its large cannon and narrowly missed the twins on the boat.

"Hurry Izumi!" Kyo yelled as the barrage of weapons fired narrowly missing some boat while other were shot down and swam for dear life to other's boats, one of them climbing onto the Kurone's getaway boat onto to fall overboard.

"Kyo looked ahead as he was thinking

"We're going to have to lose them" Katsumi said as more boast appeared chasing others.

Kyo nodded thinking how to lose them, but another thought was in his mind. "I'll expose for who your truly are "Dr. Edwin Pepper."

Chibi: there you are everyone! So enjoy it and remember submit your oc.

Rosso: we shall expose DR. PEPPER!


	2. Escaping the Wardens

Chibi: Hey everyone once again I come once again with Asylum thank you all for your Oc's I have plenty for now but still feels free to add your oc's and fill form like so

Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>Character Item (Max 2) [optional]:<br>Appearance:  
>Bio:<br>Level of Asylum(lvls 2-5):  
>Reason for being in Asylum:<p>

Chibi: I once again own naught but one thing in this chapter but the idea myself

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The Kurone's quickly ran amok trying to figure out a way to escape the 5 quickly approaching ship then the ground rumbled again.

"Well this aftershock came off a little late!" Izumi said Kyo's eyes widened

"It's not an aftershock it's a signal!" Kyo said and quickly went into the ships lower cabins and looked out the clear glass window to see two dark figures swimming about.

"Dammit, if they work for Dr. Pepper, we're done for." Kyo cursed as he banged his hand on the side of a wall then the boat shook and Izumi yelled out

"WERE HIT no serious damage but we can't take much of them!"

~~~ Meanwhile ~~~

A girl a 16 years was licking a lollipop as she quickly sped away one a boat out of harm's way; she had light blue hair kept in twirled ponytail that swept in the winds as she sped along, she was dress in only a light-blue night gown and white fingerless gloves.

"The nurse said I was a "mistake" I should be in level 4 she said …but I escaped huh oh I see land" the girl stood up in the small boat as she saw land for the first time since she hurried to reach there.

Before soon she reached land and fell onto the sand she quickly swept off sand of her nightgown and looked around it seemed like a nice place. She hurried and walk along the streets looking around like a small child it's been a few years since she saw other people wander so freely. She looked around as if trying to find something. Suddenly her demeanor changed her eyes became chilled and she wandered a bit further, with a very dangerous look on her face.

"A Yandere girl! No doubt about the dress she's from the Vivamus!" A voice called out the girl turned around but quickly got her hand ties behind her and someone poke her neck at a point and she fainted. She heard voice as she slept

"Quickly operative XII we have to get this girl before the Vivamus find her! I'm sure that HeartCore is lurking around here we have to hide this girl!" one voice called it sounded to be a male voice

"Oh, silent operative VI we have time, this girl is only 16 so her Dark core hasn't matured enough for the Dr. to harvest it." The woman voice said "She appears to be Amy Yukine, age 16 been in asylum for nearly 4 years, there was an error apparently and winded up in level 2, she was a good spirit once. Quickly in here" the woman voice said

Though unconscious Amy thought "Dark core? My dark core not matured yet? Who are they?"

~~~back at the ocean~~~

Many still tried to escape some motors just weren't as fast but they now realized that four of the ship were now being led by one in front and out they're eye they could barely make-out the figure dress in all white with curly long brown hair, Nurse Salt. She thrust her hand forward to signal an attack and many ship were raising cannon and such, then a figure jumped out of the ocean holding something that looked like a scythe, it lunged forward and slashed the ship led by Nurse Salt in half, diagonally making the ship sink along with several of its crew and Nurse Salt who still wore the same face as if nothing happened the figure went back in the ocean, the four ships stop but then kept their pursuit.

"Sato hurry up I can see Big Al gaining us!" A girl said with pale un-brushed shoulder-length lavender hair as the ahoge on her head twitched slightly

"Sorry Kuri I can't see very well because my eyes are just adjusting to the light." The other girl said steering the strange boat. She also had lavender her except her reached around her midriff.

Suddenly the boat stirred and spun out of control.

"He's getting closer!" said Kuri, Sato was looking around for something to escape Big Al with when she saw some rope, she couldn't do anything with rope she looked up, she saw two large looking birds flying above, both had star shaped marks on their chests

"Star-chested Hawks" Sato muttered she quickly grabbed for something to attracted them with when she grabbed something squishy, it was a round piece of dough.

"It might "Sato thought she quickly went up and waved it at the hawks, the tiny boat spun one again as a cannonball heavily damaged the side, as water stared to pour into it.

"S-Sato hurry!" Kuri said trying to stop the water. The hawks notice the dough and swooped in; Sato pulled her hand back and threw the rope on the large birds.

"Good they're big enough for us." She said fixing the rope to works as reins she climbed on one. "Hurry Kuri before Big Al shoot ag-" Sato was cut off by a missile that had hid the back of the boat make it rapidly sinks Kuro barely climbed onto the bird and both took off barely alive. After bit off difficulty with the winged creature both managed to escape the weapons being fired by the wardens of the asylum.

~from the Kurone's boats~

"Katsumi, Kyo look star-chested hawks!" let's follow them they always lead to shore" izumi said steering the ship. As the other four ships were distracted by other, more dangerous inmates; in the distance Kyo saw a ship go down, on it were a pink haired woman and a purple haired man.

Then suddenly the Kurone's ship got hit directly in the hull by a cannonball.

~X~ End ~X~

Chibi: there you go guys Asylum chappie two, Now don't be upset if your Oc ain't in this chapter because they'll be in the next one but this leave a lot of questions don't it? Oh well anyways still send your Oc's plenty of room left!

Oc debuts

Amy Yukine: Submitted by _FloraFLY_

Fukaine Sato and Gottane Kuri: Submitted by _ChocoKoko_

I hope I did them well u gaiz! Anyways many thanks for your Oc and see ya next time Baibai!


End file.
